Fear
by Hidden-Wolves
Summary: The BAU team it captured when the start working on a case with a Teacher who was killed and made look like suicide. All of it has a secret connection to Reid
1. Prolounge

"Hotch! Morgan! Emily! JJ! Where are you! Hotch!" Dr. Reid yelled violently running down the long dark hall way. The only light was from the small light bulbs hanging loosely from the ceiling every ten feet. There were no doors lining the hall and it looked like it went on from miles. "Hello, anyone there? Please, Hotch, Morgan, anyone!"

Reid was starting to panic. He could feel his heart pumping through his chest. Sweat poured down his face, and his eyes darted back and forth as he ran faster and faster. _'Calm down!'_ He ordered himself. _'Don't panic! Stop running so fast, your going to over heat, and get to tired, maybe have an asthma like attack!'_ Slowly he started to gain back control.

As he slowed he found that he was breathing hard and was out of breath. _'Take a break. Calm down and rest. Running is not helping right now.' _He coxed himself to stop. Carefully he lend on the wall placing himself so that he could see both ways down the hall.

He had only been stopped a second when a sound like a foot step echoed through the hall. Reid jumped off the wall and looked around going in a circle. "H...hello?" He called continuing to turn. "Is anyone there? Hotch?!" It was silent for a second then another foot step rang through the dim hall. "Hello, who's there?"

Now the foot steps rang toward him second after second. "Hotch?" He called but there was no reply, only the sound of someone coming toward him. The panic was starting to return.

He looked down the way the sound was coming. He was not sure now if it was the way he had come or the way he was going since he had turned in circles so much. As it started to get louder and louder he started to back up. "Hello?" He continued to call, but yet there was no response. Seconds past till he finally lost it. He turned and started to run.

Fear and panic raced through him. "HELP! HELP ME!" He called over and over even though he knew that there was little chance of someone hearing him. As the foot steps grew closer his cried grew. "SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE, HOTCH, GIDEON, ANYONE!"

Now he was in complete panic. He called for Gideon even though there was no chance he was here. Reid needed someone, though, and Gideon had been there in the past. Gideon was his savoir, even though he had left him. Now Reid needed him more then ever.

In mid stride he felt something hit him on the head. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. He could feel warm blood mixing in with his hair. That feeling was quickly gone when he felt a cold hand grab his ankle.

"HELP! PLEASE DON'T!" He shouted and a few tears started to cloud his vision. "GIDEON SAVE ME!"

Reid turned onto his back and tried to pull away. It was to dark to see the man's face, other then the bright green eyes starting at him. He pulled his legs and kicked, tried everything he could to get free, all he could feel was the tightening grip of the man, though. In the thrashing he hit his head on the hard floor. The world started to grow dark and fuzzy.

"PLEASE! NO! HELP! SOMEONE!" He cried. Then the world went dark, and that was the last thing he could remember.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the world came back into focus Reid became confused. Where was he? Was his team ok? What had happened? Why did his head hurt so much?

Soon everything came back to him. He was in an _'underground world'_. His team had gone missing less then 12 hours ago, and he had gone after them. He was followed, hit on the head, and captured. He could feel that his arms and legs were bond, and he was lying on a hard floor. So now he was most likely in some small room that was meant to be his cage.

Light started to fill his eyes as he opened them slowly. It was like looking into the sun, and it seemed to take an hour to adjust. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a small cement room and from what he could see there was no door. Then as his eyes wondered the walls looking for the missing item, the one thing he needed more then anything right now, he noticed that he was not alone.

Fear filled him when he noticed the man standing feet in front of him. He was tall, but then again Reid was lying on the ground. He had jet black hair that was the same length as Hotch's. Out of everything Reid recognized the piercing green eyes. This was the man who he had seen before, this was his capturer.

He pushed himself back till be found the wall looking like a worm sliding side-ways. Then he forced himself into a sitting position and stared at the man. No matter what Reid was going to make sure he got a good look at this guy. He had placed himself so that no light hit his face, though, and it was hard to see his features.

"Hello, Spencer." The man said, his voice was cold and sent a chill down his back.

"W…what do you want?" Reid ordered in a hoarse voice.

"You Spencer, I want you!" He laughed back. With all of his might Reid fought back the tears swelling in his eyes. No matter what he was not going to let his see him cry. That was one thing he could not give up.

"What did you do with my friends?" He asked sharply determined to get the conversation off him.

"Agents Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss, and Jareau are _fine_, their in a few rooms down, actually."

"W…what did you do?" He asked fearful yet happy. He was right; this was the guy who had his friends, though they were all in grave trouble.

"They'll live, maybe." The words hit Reid like a stone wall. What did that mean? This was his entire fault! He should have saved them; he's the genius after all. If anyone he could figure this out, that's what Gideon would have said, it's what Gideon had said! He should have seen it was a trap. "You might what to see this."

A slip of paper fell to the ground a few inches from his feet. Reid had not seen his capturer holding it so it came as a shock. Slowly he reached for it with his bond hands dreading every centimeter he moved. Grasping it he pulled back till he was against the wall again. He was not ready to see this. It could be his friends mingled bodies for all he knew.

With shaky hands he held it so he could see it. It took a few seconds for his eyes to see the writing on it. There was something familiar here; it was his hand-writing! It only took s fraction of a second for his to read it and realize where it was from.

_Dear mom,_

_We caught the Miami Killer today. The raid went really well, no-one was hurt. On the flight back Morgan, Hotch, Emily, and I played Poker, wail JJ took a nape. For the last few days she has seemed down, maybe family problems, I am sure it is nothing though. Back to the Poker games, I won most of the games. Morgan got kind of mad, like always, but he is just playing. I thing it has something to do with the fact that I am smarter then him, he just wants to find some way to make me feel more like the others, I don't know though. Hotch seemed kind of sad as we played. I think it is because he thinks of his family. He has been having a hard time lately. I am almost the same age as his brother, though, so I try and act like his little brother, I think it makes him feel better. I wish you good._

_Love, _

_Spencer Reid_

"I wrote this to my mother two weeks ago!" Reid exclaimed looked up form the paper.

"I have weeks of your letters." The words hit hard. That meant that his mom hadn't gotten any of his letters. She must be so terrible sad or worried.

Then the truth of it hit him. This explained everything. How the unsub knew so much, and why he went after his friends. How could he have let this happen? He was the one who put them in danger. How could he have said so much? Why had he not seen the threat before?

"W…what do you want with me!" Reid demanded locking eyes with the man.

"Don't you know?'

Reid was about to answer with a witty response when his thoughts started to race. He had gotten his letters that meant that he had some connection to the mail. He had also been able to again axis to Stephanie Colgate's home, and had to have military or police background to have made the shot at Kenneth Owens.

"Michael!"

"Very good Spencer."


	2. Chapter 1

**Washington D.C., Virginia**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**24 hours earlier**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Bob Dylan once said, "I accept chaos. I am not sure whether it accepts me. I know some people are terrified of the bomb. But then some people are terrified to be seen carrying a modern screen magazine. Experience teaches us that silence terrifies people the most."**

The little car moved down the crowded streets. Honking horns, engines, and people talking and shouting made the blissful day noise and annoying. Reid and Morgan sat in Reid's car carefully driving down the way. Reid slowed every time the tail lights on the car in front of him went on, and stopping at every red light and slowly at yellow lights, and just being a good driver. The two were silent, other then Morgan impatiently tapping the dash board.

"Man, how did I let you talk me into this!?" Morgan laughed.

"It was a nice lunch." Reid answered not taking his eyes off the road.

"Traffic is terrible! I should have gone with the others, their most likely back at Quantico by now."

"It is not that bad. Anyways would you rather be sitting out here like every other American in Noon traffic or going over files like a FBI nerd?"

A smile crossed Reid's grave face. For the first time since they had gotten in the car Reid's eyes left the road. The second he saw Morgan's face another car slammed into the driver's side corner. Reid snapped his foot on the break and the air bags flew out into their faces. Both jerked forward.

For a second Reid and Morgan were paralyzed with fear and shock. Then Morgan struggled out of his seat belt and pushed himself form the car. Reid remanded where he was, though. Everything was still going throw his head. Then after a long second he pushed himself out.

Sweat poured down his white face. His hair streamed across his face, and he had no want to push it back. He looked quickly at Morgan. His face was a little pale, too, but the main thing was his eyes. They had the look of pure surprise and shock.

"What the h---, man!" A voice broke the silence that had formed, even though there was still the lunch ruckus and noise around them. Reid slowly looked up to see a man had gotten out of his car. He was tall and had blond short hair. "You crushed my car!"

"What? I…I…I didn't do…" Reid stuttered and looked at Morgan standing a few feet from the man. He had placed his hand on his gun, which was at his belt like always. Reid looked to his belt and found that his gun wasn't there. Had it fallen off in the crash? Or had he taken it off? Was it in his bag? Where was his bag.

"No, Reid, you didn't do this!" Morgan reassured, either not seeing the panic about his gun, or just choosing not to comment.

"The h--- he did!" The man shouted violently. Morgan tightened his grip on his weapon.

"I was going 28 miles per hour, the light was… green… I think… I…I can't remember!"

Yes you can Reid! You know that you were going under the speed limit, and it was a green light. You know that!"

"No Morgan, I don't!"

The man's face was starting to worry Reid. He was closer to him and if he attacked him there was no way he would win. The man was twice as big as him. Even with Morgan and his gun Reid was worried. It was odd. Reid had been up against some of the worst criminals and getting in a crash had unsettled him a lot. Or maybe it was the fact that he had been up against the twisted minds, and he had learned to trust no-one, especially one that was this mad.

So Reid turned back to the open door to his car. He looked in through the air bags and looked around. He had been sure that his gun was on his belt. Then he saw it. It was by the petals. Taking one more look at the man Reid bent down to grab it.

"Reid what are you doing?" Morgan's voice called.

Reid did not answer he just reached for his gun. He was so intent on getting protection he did not notice the red and blue lights surrounding him.

"Hand off the gun!" He heard someone shout. Quickly he grasped the gun and stood to find about 5 police officers around, and like 5 police cars. Morgan was being surrounded. He had his hands in the air, away from his gun. Then one of them looked at Reid.

"Gun!" He shouted pointing his gun at Reid. Every other policeman followed his lead, other then one still working with Morgan. "Put the gun down! Put it down!" Reid looked past every one of them for a second then slowly bent to the ground and set the gun down. "Do you have anything else on you?"

"No…" Reid answered as a pair of hands swept over him. Then before he knew it his hands were pulled behind his back.

"Do you have any identification?"

"No…Its in the car, in my bag!"

"I'm SSA Derek Morgan." Reid heard over the noise.

"We got an ID, The guy if FBI." Another voice said.

"Un-cuff him." The officer holding Reid said.

"Listen, his SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, his one of my partners."

"We need ID!"

"I told you it's in the car, in my bag!" Reid repeated.

"He rammed me!" the man shouted.

"We will get with you in a bit."

"Look at the damage to my car!"

"Hold on sir!"

"Got an ID, Dr. Reid."

"Ok." The officer un-cuffed him and Reid quickly stepped forward and grabbed his gun out of the hand of one of the officers.

"Sorry, but we saw you go and grab it, why did you get it anyways?" The hand officer asked.

"Well it is extremely dangerous to leave your gun sitting around!" Reid snapped angry that he had reacted the way he had.

Just then Morgan's phone rang. He looked at the police as if he needed permission to answer it then he grabbed it and answered, "Yeah, Morgan…. Ok… yeah we'll be there soon. Sorry man but we have to go."

"Why?"

"Case."

"Um… is there anything I can do?"

"Well we need a ride there, after all Reid can't take his car.."

"Um, yeah… A tow-truck is coming to get it, you'll be able to pick it up and get it fixed in a day or so."

"I don't think he'll need it for a few days."

"I'll take you, ok, we'll be even then, right?"

"Um… sure…" Morgan answered kind of unsure what to say.

Reid quickly went to his car and grabbed all the things he needed from it, like his bag. Then the three headed to one of the police cars parked around the intersection. The policeman got into the drivers seat and Reid started for the right back door. Morgan grabbed his arm and pushed him to the front before he could open the door. Then he opened it and sat in the back. Reid looked at him for a second, a little shocked, but he understood why he had done it. Reid had just gotten in a crash and at the moment there was a chance that he would be called responsible, and sitting in the back of a police car wasn't going to help he very much.

The drive to the FBI was quiet, and long. It seemed to take a year for them to pull to the front of the building. With out a word Reid stepped out of the car and started into the building. Morgan, however, stayed for a second.

"Thanks, man." He said watching Reid disappear through the doors.

"No problem." Was the response.

"Listen, I know that this doesn't matter, but Reid has never been in a crash. This wasn't his fault, I know it."

"You know that is not how it works."

"Yeah, but it wasn't his fault. Please, I don't want him to know. If it is 'his fault' blame it on me."

"We can't do that."

"I will testify that I made him look from the road."

"You sound like you think it was his fault."

"I don't, but I know that the other man is going to do what ever he can to make it his fault."

"How?" Morgan did not answer. He opened the door and left the car. He did not want to explain to the guy that he could tell. It was not that nice of a topic. From the second that Morgan had seen that guy he had picked up that the guy was not going to let himself take the blame. He had been ready to do anything.

He followed Reid's path into the building and quickly moved to the BAU. He got into the round-table room a minute after Reid. Everyone else was already there, other then Emily.

"Where's Emily?" Morgan asked sitting across from Hotch. JJ and Reid were both still standing. Reid was by the door and JJ was by the screen.

"Bathroom." JJ answered.

"Should we wait?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." JJ responded.

Seconds after she said this Emily walked in. She looked at Reid and Morgan then asked, "Why did you come in a cop car? Where's Reid's car?"

"You were in the bathroom?" Morgan asked with a small smile.

"Where's Reid's car?" she repeated.

"Um… by now it would be being towed." Morgan answered and Reid just looked down.

"What happened?" Hotch asked looking at Reid; finally it seemed everyone saw that Reid was still pale.

"Some guy… um rammed into him…" Morgan said not sure if Reid was ok with this.

"Are you ok?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah… fine…" Reid answered sitting a set over from Morgan. "I… I'm not sure if it was his fault…."

"D----- Reid! It wasn't your fault!" Morgan snapped.

"You don't know that!"

"I am sure it wasn't your fault, Reid, you're the care fullest drive I know." Emily said.

"Are you good to work this?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, it was just a crash, I've… I've had worse…"

"Ok, JJ?"

"A high school teacher, Stephanie Colgate was murdered last night in her home in west D.C." JJ started but didn't get very far.

"Yeah, I heard it on the news this morning, said that she had committed suicide…" Emily said.

"That is what the news is saying, but further look into the death has shown that it was not Suicide." JJ pressed a button on the remote she was holding and a picture of a young women's dead body came up. She was sitting in a dark wooden chair with a gun her right hand, which was hanging loosely near the ground. Blood ran down her lovely face from a gun shot wound in the middle of her forehead. Her nice blood hair was half over her face. "First and probably the most important was she is left handed."

"Really?" Morgan asked as if he had never met someone who was left handed.

"Actually 7 to 10 percent of adults are left handed." Reid quoted, seeming to have forgotten about the crash.

"So that means the killer couldn't have been some one who know her well enough to know that." Hotch said.

"Or any of her students, I mean they see her writing all the time." Morgan added.

"Police also found a print, though it's not in the system." JJ continued. "Another thing is there is nothing stolen, or out of place.'

"So it was purely for the kill?" Reid asked softly.

"Seems so… Garcia is already running every student that Colgate has and has had in the last few years."

"Ok, JJ head to the police station, Morgan, Reid go to the crime seen, and Emily and I will go talk to the husband." Hotch said looking over the file that was in front of him seeing that she had a husband.

Thinking quickly Morgan looked at Reid to Emily. Then he stood and moved to her and whispered something in her ear. Then he moved back to his set, but did not sit down.

"Um, Sir, I think I should go with Morgan." Emily said a second later.

Hotch looked from Morgan to Emily, then to Reid. Finally he said, "Ok, Reid come with me." With that the group split.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: In "Wont Get Fooled Again" when Hotch is writing down Walker's name he is using his left hand.


	3. Chapter 2

Reid and Hotch made their way down the road in a large FBI SUV. The file had said that Jonathan Colgate was staying with his brother a few miles from his house, so that was were they were heading. For ten minutes they sat in silence, and then Hotch broke it.

"I wonder why Emily wanted to switch with you so bad." He said.

"Aren't you a profiler?" Reid asked not really sure if he was just trying to get Reid to talk or if he was really so naive. A small smile formed on Reid's face, but Hotch did not share his glee. Quickly the smile faded and Reid looked down at his feet. Then in a small voice he answered, "It's because of me. He knows that there will be all kinds of cops there and some might have been at the crash… and might… well… recognize me..."

"So you were in a crash, what's the problem?"

"I've never been in a crash before, Hotch." He said, but Hotch gave him that I-know-there-is-more-stop-playing-games look. "When a grabbed my gun from the floor… the cops thought I was going to… to do something and they cuffed me."

"That's not all that is bothering you, is it?" Hotch asked a few seconds later seeing that it was not only the crash that was getting at him.

"Well… I know the guy… the guy who I… who ran into me…" Reid looked up only for a second.

"Know?"

"Well not really know… He works with the mail system… his one of the mail men who go to my apartment building… his name is Dan."

"Why is this bad?"

"Um… I… I don't know, I guess I just feel bad that I might have caused him pain…."

"Reid, you did not cause this, ok, you'll see."

With that the car stopped out side of a two level light blue house. It was in really go condition, but the yard was kind of brown indicating that there was most likely there were no women lively there. Hotch stepped out of the car first, then Reid a few seconds later. They walked to the door quickly and rang the door bell.

It took a minute for it to open and when it did a medium height man with short red hair answered. Knowing that Jonathan was a brunet Hotch asked, "Mr. James Colgate?"

"No, I'm Kenneth Owens."

"Oh, We're FBI and we need to talk to Jonathan Colgate." Hotch said flashing his badge.

"Come in." Kenneth said stepping into the house. Hotch led the way into the house. A few feet in he shouted up a stair well, "John, The FBI wants to talk to you!" Then he led the two into a living room. "Have a seat."

Sitting on a couch next to Reid Hotch asked, "Are you James Colgate's roommate?"

"No, I'm his partner." Kenneth said.

Reid looked down at the ground and moved uncomfortably.

"Are you against gays?" Kenneth asked sharply.

"No!" Reid answered quickly looking up.

"His a little uncomfortable, his had a hard day…" Hotch said trying to give anything away.

"Like what?" Kenneth asked sitting in an arm chair across from them.

"Um… he got in a crash… another car ran into him."

"Yeah, that crash caused me a H--- of a time getting home!" said a voice. All three men looked over to see a tall man with brown hair standing next to a shorter man who looked the same as him.

"Sorry…" Reid muttered involuntarily.

"Jonathan Colgate. I'm Agent Hotchner, and this is Agent Reid, we would like to ask you some questions."

"I've already talked to the police. If you don't think my life is bad enough with me wife dead!" The taller of the two men said staying standing wail the other, who must have been James, took a seat in the last chair in the room next to his lover.

"I'm sorry; I understand what you are going through." Hotch said.

"Yeah, how? You've seen so many people go through it so you think you know! Well let me tell you, you don't!..." John shouted.

"Yes I do know! My wife left me a few weeks ago! If you think the FBI has perfect lives and just plays with smoke a mirrors then you are wrong. We go throw some of the same things as you!" Hotch shouted loosing his temper and jumping off of the couch.

"Hotch…" Reid warned knowing that he was going over the edge.

"You're wife is still alive! Mine is dead!" John shouted back.

"John, stop, I know your upset but their just trying to help." James said jumping out of his seat and moving to his brother.

"Well I don't what to talk to them! You can leave now!" With that John turned and stomped out of the room.

"S---!" Hotch muttered. "I ruined that!"

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. If I hadn't been here then he wouldn't have been in a bad mood because of me crash!" Reid said quickly jumping up.

"D----- Reid! Not everything is your fault! I can make mistakes to!" With that he dismissed himself leaving Reid looking at the ground thinking of what he had said.

"I'm sorry. It really was none of your faults. John has been in a bas mood since he got here." Kenneth said.

"I think you should go now." James added.

"I'll show you out." Ken quickly stood and led the way to the door. Touching the knob he turned and said, "Go to the school, you will get a lot from the kids. I'm sorry he was like that, there was a time when I wanted him, but he went and married Steph."

"Yeah…" Reid said not sure what to say really.

With that Ken opened the door and Reid walked out. Hotch was sitting in the car. For a second Reid was glad that he had not drove off, then he became uncomfortable; how could he feel comfortable with him after what had happened. Slowly he moved toward the car, but visions of him getting made at him for going to slow forced him to move quickly to his door.

Getting into the car Reid waited a second to see if Hotch was going to say anything, then he said, "Kenneth Owens suggests to go to her school and talk to her students."

With out a word the car turned on and they started to drive. In the silence Reid's thoughts started to race. First it replied what had happened into the house. Hotch was just upset about what had happened with Haley, that was why he had said all that stuff. The thing that hit hard was what he had said to him. 'D----- Reid! Not everything is your fault!' played over and over in his head.

Then his mind wondered to what had happened two years ago when he had Hotch got caught in the ER with the L.S.D.K Dowd. All those things that Hotch had said about him were they true or not. He had dismissed them after he had learned that Hotch was just going off the profile, but now he was starting to wonder if he had said anything of truth in it. Did Hotch really hate him? Was he just an annoying kid who complained? Was that why Gideon left him? He had no idea how his thoughts journeyed to the old profiler, but they did. Did everyone hate him? Had he been wrong that he was liked by the team?

"Reid, I'm sorry." Hotch finally said. Reid did not respond, though. "I'm just upset, ok, I'm not mad at you." Sounding like a father talking to his son after he got in a fight with his wife in front of him.

"What you said when we were in the ER with Dowd was that true. Has all the years you've been with me terrible?"

"No, Reid! Then I was just trying to get Dowd on my side, you know that."

"Do I really think everything is my fault?"

"No. Listen I was mad that you were trying to make it your fault, even though it was plainly mine."

"Are you sure nothing you said before was true?"

"Reid, unlike you, I can't remember everything!" Hotch said with a smile and a little laugh.

Reid smiled and the tension between the two lifted. "What are we going to tell the others?"

"I got upset with him and got us kicked out."

"Why don't we tell them that he wasn't there so you don't get in trouble?"

"I thought you were a genius. We can't do that, I can take the wraith of them, I'm their boss anyways."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily and Morgan drove up to the small house. It was a light yellow and was only one floor, but yet the front yard was full of all kinds of flowers and color. Police tape and cars ruined the perfect picture. The two agents got out of the car and headed to the front door. Showing their badges they gained axis to the crime seen. There was only about 5 police inside the house.

"Agent Morgan and Prentiss." Morgan said.

"Agent Morgan, from the car wreck." Said one of them and Morgan's stomach flipped when he found that it was the guy who had cuffed him.

"The body was found here." Morgan asked looking at a chair in the middle of the living room.

"This is not a place were a chair normal sits." Emily pointed out.

"It was placed in the center of the room, why?" Morgan asked.

"It is facing the door, maybe so that when some one walks in it's the first thing they see." Emily suggested.

"Why in the center of the room though?"

"A sign of control, maybe it's his signature?"

"I think it's a pit earlier to say that. Where was Mr. Colgate?" 

"At the school, he is the basketball coach they had a game last night." One of the police said.

"It was personal; he just wanted to kill her." Morgan continued.

"How can you tell?" The office asked.

"This room is surrounded by vases, picture, and she was wearing jeweler, but yet nothing was touched."

"His also very organized, he left us no prints, a bullet, or fiber." Emily said.

"There was no forced enter?" Morgan asked.

"Nope."

"So she trusted him, or used force to get in." Emily said.

"Force, like what?"

"A gun to her head." Morgan answered. Then the conversation was broken when Morgan's phone rang. "Morgan…. What!... Ok."

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"It was Hotch. He man Jonathan Colgate mad, so they didn't get a chance to talk to him. Their going to the school now."

"Hotch? Hotch made him mad?"

"Yeah…"

"How? Why?"

"I don't know, but that was pretty stupid of him!"


	4. Chapter 3

"…I'm sorry. Meet at the police station in an hour…. Bye Morgan." Hotch finish the very uncomfortable. Even though Reid was right and he was their boss he had still messed up. Morgan was mad at him, and he had reason to. He had thrown away important evidence, Jonathan might have had something important to say and now they would never know. People could get hurt because of it, and it was all his fault.

The drive to the high school was short. The parking lot was full of cars, and there were only a few empty spots in the front with "Visitor" painted in the center left. Hotch parked the car and the two agents started for the door. It was about 1 now so that meant that everyone would most likely be in class at the time, not at lunch.

Small facts ran through Reid's head about this school as they got closer to the door. There are 3,000 students, 30 staff, and 10 security guards including 3 resource officers. The principle, Mr. Brown, was runner up for the National Teacher of the Year Award, and had worked here for 5 years. Also because of threats to the school it was required that every student wear his/her ID at all times and that visitors had to show ID and sign in when entering the building.

This little fact came through his mind to later. Hotch and him were just entering the building. The hall was long and lined with green and blue lockers. There were only a few students down it and all were heading the other way. A foot away from the door sat a table with "sign in" on a peace of paper hanging on the front. A man in a cop uniform stood at to the left and another man sat behind it.

At the sign of two men walking into the school with guns at their belts alarmed both. The officer pulled out his own gun and pointed it at them, mainly Hotch, though, since Reid did not look like a big challenge and he could only aim at one at a time. The other picked up a walky-talky that was on the table.

Reid and Hotch both shot their hands in the arm, not wanting to cause trouble. "Sorry Hotch, I should have remembered sooner but they have really tight security…" Reid muttered trying not to let them hear, but also not causing alarm.

"I'm Agent Hotchner, and this is Agent Reid. We're with the FBI." He said.

"Grab you badges one at a time and don't make any sudden moves." The officer said and the man with the walky-talky watched ready to call some one.

Hotch obeyed first. Lowering only his left hand he reached into his pocket inside his coat and pulled out the badge. Then he set it on the table in front of him. Reid slowly followed his led and lowered his right hand. Moving slowly past the gun he grabbed his badge out of his pocket and throw it to the table.

The man at the table set the walky down and grabbed both. "Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid." He said laying the badges on the edge of the table.

"Sorry, but we can't be to sure." The officer said putting his gun away and the two agents reclaimed their badges.

"If you could just sign in." The man said pointing to a sign in sheet. At Hotch leaned into to sign he asked, "You're here about Stephanie, aren't you?"

"We'd like to talk to some of her students." Hotch explained handing the pen to Reid, "Do you know were we should go."

"I would first go and talk to Mr. Brown, in the main office. Right through those doors." The man said pointing a few first to the right at a pair of large glass doors with a sign, in blue letters, saying "Main Office".

Hotch nodded and the two started to them. "Mr. Brown?" Hotch asked in a soft voice.

"The principle." Reid answered.

Hotch led the way through the large doors and they found themselves in a room filled with many other doors surrounding them. The only thing that was in this room was about ten chairs lining the wall and a large desk in the center. The agents walked to the desk where an older lady sat with a computer and a pile of papers.

"Looks like JJ's desk " Hotch muttered really just trying to break some of the tension that was still between the two, and the new tension that had formed from being stopped with guns.

"Yeah." Was Reid's only word.

"Can I help you?" The old lady asked in a kind voice.

"Yeah, we're agents from the FBI and we need to speak with," He looked at Reid for a split second, "Mr. Brown."

"The FBI hu?" She said, but yet did not ask for ID. She probably trusted the men out side would have made sure that was true. "One second. Mr. Brown the FBI is here to see you." She said pressing a button on a phone that you could barely see under the papers.

A second later the door right behind opened and a tall white male came out. His hair looked surprisingly a lot like Gideon's had. "The FBI? You have to be kidding me! You, sir, not to be rude, have to be still in college!"

"Dr. Reid is one of the highest in his class." Hotch said sternly not matching Mr. Brown's fun tone.

"A doctor too! Wow son!"

"Mr. Brown can we please speak with you in your office?" Hotch asked kindly.

"Sure, sure, and please call me Evan." With that he turned back into the open door.

"No wonder he almost got national principle of the year!" Reid muttered as the two made their way around the desk.

"Why?"

"Kids in my school would have killed to have someone like him."

"Wouldn't you have?" Hotch asked blindly stepping into the room.

"Hotch this is be the first time I've ever been in the principle's office!"

"A day of firsts for you, isn't it?" It slipped out. He had not meant to say it aloud but he couldn't stop himself. Reid stopped in mid-stride in the thresh hold of the office. "Reid, I didn't mean that!"

"I know." Reid said and continued into the office.

When the two were finally in they found Evan sitting at his neat desk. They each took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Both could not help but notice that Evan had pictures of over 200 students on his desk, but none with a family.

"What can I do for you Agent…?"

"Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, Dr. Reid?"

"We would like to talk to a few of Stephanie Colgate's students." Hotch explained.

"About what? What could they tell you?" Evan asked.

"We're profilers. We look for things like behavior and other things that you might not expect." Hotch explained.

"Ok, it is about…" He said looking down at his watch. "…1:10. Class gets out at 1:09. I will put out an announcement. You can you to room 117, and they should all be there in a few minutes."

"Ok thank you." Hotch said and stood. Reid followed his movement and they turned and left. As they exited the main office Hotch turned to Reid and muttered, "Do you know where room 117 is?"

"Um… no I don't know everything…"

"Right…"

"Um, but knowing the out line of most buildings 100s are on the ground floor and 200s are on the 2nd. The office is…" Slowly he turned and found next to the glass doors was white numbers on a black rectangle. "…107, so it should be down this hall and the first turn."

With out a word the two started down the hall. There were a few more students then there had been before but it was still very vacant. A few meters they came to the first turn, a right down a shorter hall with no lockers lining the wall. Hotch hesitated for a second then led Reid down it.

At that point a voice came over the intercom. Right away they could tell that it was Mr. Brown. He started with how he was sorry to cut in at the last minutes of class. Then he moved swiftly on to tell them how the FBI was here and wanted to talk to kids that know Mr. Colgate, and only knew her.

As Evan continued on, on how he would be so mad if they wasted the agents time they past room 110, room 111, room 112, room 113 and room 114 then they came to another turn. Yet the hall they we're still going down was not done yet. It looked like there could still be at least 4 classrooms before it stopped at a stair case. The agents continued down and at the last door before the stairs they found room 117.

Unlike the other rooms there was no one in this one. The two walked in through the open door. The room was not that colorful, there were only a few posters on the wall that had some math significance. Other then that the walls were a off-white. It was also not the biggest room. There were about 30 desks in 5 rooms 6. In the front right corner, across from the door, was a desk.

As soon as they were in the room Mr. Brown stopped talking. Both kind of looked up, like they had forgotten that he had been talking. Then seconds later a long ring rang through the halls and room. Just seconds later a sea of noise flooded the halls. Students started to pass the open door, and most of their eyes were glued on the two profilers. Over all the noise the FBI could catch a few comments directed to them.

"Why do you thing there is no one is this room?" Hotch asked stepping further into the room.

"It's Colgate's free periods." Reid answered. When Hotch gave him a blank share he pointed his skinny finger at a schedule taped to the side of the gray desk. "5th and 6th periods are her planning periods."

Hotch stepped closer and nodded. Then he looked back at the door and the two watched as tall, short, skinny, not so skinny, and everything in between pass them. A minute passed before the first student turned into the room. It was a medium size boy who looked to be at least a sophomore, in a way he looked a lot like half Hotch and half Reid.

"Take a seat; we'll be with you in a minute." Hotch said directing the boy to the desks. Another minute passed before another student came in. This was the pass of it all passing period. When the bell finally rang there were five students sitting in the room, two boys and three girls. Out of all of them the girl who came in last looked like she had something important.

"I'm Agent Hotchner, and this is Agent Reid." Hotch said closing the door. "We're going to talk to you one at a time in the back of the room. We'll start with you…" Hotch pointed to the Hotch/Reid boy.

"Adam." He said and followed the two to the back of the room.

Once in the back they sat down and started to talk. Adam didn't have much to say, just that Mrs. Colgate was a very nice teacher and that he really enjoyed her class. He also hinted that he had a thing for her, but yet she had no thoughts like that. The next boy said just about the same thing, even the thing she was fine part. The next girl said that Colgate was one of her best friends, as a teacher. She was very kind and fun, but yet she got things done in class and she actually learned geometry from her.

"And you are?" Hotch asked the fourth student.

"Jessica." She answered.

"And what do you have to say?"

"Everyone liked Mrs. Colgate. She was nice, and fun, but yet she only really cared about the really popular kids. She is still nice to kids like… well… me, but yet the ones she really pays attention to is those who have a lot or friends. She is also very courteous. She tries hard not to offend anyone. The other day when we we're learning about HL Postulates…"

"HL Theorem." Reid muttered.

"….Um... and then the Donkey Postulate instead of the A.S.S. Postulate… Everyone was saying it but not her…."

"Donkey postulate? Hotch asked though he really did not want to know so he said, "Thank you."

With that Jessica got up and left the room. Then the last girl walked up, the one that the profilers really wanted to speak to.

"Kelly." She said before anyone could ask. In her hand she was turning a _round a rubix cube._ "Steph was like a mother to me. I love her and she loved me. Everyone knew that we were close but no one know how close it was. I'm a foster child and she was always there for me, but yet her husband would not adopt. He said that if they were going to have a child then it would have to be their's, or at least a very young baby so that it would seem that it was their's and not a 16 year old girl."

"That could give us a motive and a suspect." Hotch muttered but Reid wasn't listening. His mind was set on the a rubix cube. He had noticed something that was kind of weird and now his mind turned it till it was finished. What he saw was weirder.

"Can I see that?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Um… sure?" Kelly said handing it to him.

As Reid started to turn it Hotch snapped, "Reid now is not the time to play games!" He did not listen in a second he held out the finished product. "Reid!"

"You finished it!"

"How could you do that Reid?! It's not your!" Hotch snapped. Reid turned it to the side to show him what he had seen.

It was a weird shape where the H8 would have been normally. ((It looked like this: htttp://i160((dot))photobucket((dot))com/albums/t184/emerald042/111((dot))jpg: where is says ((dot)) but a "."))

"What's that?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know but it is not normal?" Reid answered.

"Where did you get this?" Hotch asked Kelly.

"Steph gave it to me."

"When?"

"It came in the mail last night."

"The mail?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, thank you." Hotch pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of the sign and led Reid out of the room. As they walked throw the empty halls he dialed a number. "Garcia I'm sending you a picture, print it out for everyone and get it to the police department. Then try and see if you can figure it out." With that he hung up. The two exited the school and hopped into the car and started down the road. Before they knew it they were at the police station.

Reid paused at the doors. Hotch looked back a bit annoyed. "Come on!" Reid did not move and just looked down. "Reid is this going to be a problem! Then you were a civilian and now you are the FBI."

"No… I… I will be good." With that he followed him into the building. The second he entered his eyes traced over all the faces and picked out all the people he knew from the crash sight. Steadily he walked in a way that kept him as far away from them as he could be with out being noticeable.

Soon they found themselves in the conference room with the rest of the time. "We got the picture from Garcia, what is it?" Morgan said the second they walked in.

"One of the students had it. She got it from Colgate last night through the mail." Hotch explained.

"So you think it is from the unsub?" Emily asked.

"We found out that she is very well respected by her students, she was very likeable and fun." Hotch said.

"And she was popular when she was in high school and now that shows in her work." Reid added.

"We found that the unsub was directly trying to kill her. He stood in the door way and shot her, long distance." Morgan said.

"So he did not want contact." Reid muttered.

"But yet she was still in the chair when she was shot, so that means he some how over powered her to be there. Most likely used the gun to get in and said set or I will kill you." Emily added.

"We're ready to give a profile." Hotch said. "Come on Reid."

"Um… I don't think I want to." He said looking at the ground.

"Reid I thought you could do this!" Hotch snapped.

"I can!"

"Sorry Reid, but go home, get some rest and forget about the d--- wreck."

"Hotch!"

"Now Reid!"

With that Reid stood and headed out of the building.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I am sorry that I have not updated in so long, a bunch of things ended up happening one after another, and that made it hard to type.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid stepped out of the building. His eyes ran cross the parking lot thinking of what he just happened. He was not ready to go. What if they needed him? Why had he been so stupid and naïve to be like this? Then the sound of the doors opening drew him around. He hoped that it was Hotch so that he could say that he was sorry, but instead it was Morgan.

"Take the SUV." Morgan said throwing a key to him. As Reid caught it he turned and headed back into the station. Sadness filled Reid as he turned around. He could always go back inside and just tell Hotch that he was ready, but then he had been gone for a second, and he was not sure if he really was. So he continued to the car.

As he stepped into the driver's seat he realized that he might not be ready to drive either. What was he more afraid of Hotch, or getting into another crash? It would be almost impossible to get into a second crash in one day. So he slowly started to car and readied himself to go. It took a second of mental preparation before he was ready to go. Then he was off, steadily going down the not as busy streets. This time he did not let his mind wonder, or his eyes. Nothing but the road and everything around it was in his mind; he didn't even give himself space to think.

In a few minutes he had reached his house. He turned off the car with a sense of satisfaction know that he could still drive. Then he started to think and fear came over him. He was not ready to be home at the moment, it was around the time his mail was delivered. There was nothing he could do though, he had to either go inside and do what Hotch told him, or sit in the car, and that was not a comfortable thing to do. He could always go somewhere, like a restaurant or something, but then he want to thinking about the case and home was the best place to do that.

Sighing he pulled his gun off his belt and slipped it into his bag then grabbed the bag and got out of the car. Slowly he moved to the building and entered. Quickly he turned up the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator because the mail boxes were right next to it. Even though no one was there now he was not going to take the chance of him to get there.

Quickly Reid moved to his floor and started down the hallway. He continuously looked back, afraid that he might be following him, but there was no one there. Soon he found himself at his door and got inside. Once inside he shut the door and locked it. Starting to calm down he moved to the couch and sat down with his bag next to him. Then he reached in and pulled out a tan folder with the case info in it. When he opened it the first thing that was there was the picture of the rubix ball thing. He had grabbed it from the table as Hotch ordered him to leave.

Everything that had happened started to run through his head. The profile of the unsub was the first thing, then everything else. Mrs. Colgate and her Husband, and James Colgate, then to Owens. And the ball. Everything had to piece together some how. The ball was sent to Kelly by the unsub because it had some significances, but what? What did the sign mean?

Mr. Colgate couldn't have killed his wife, even though there was motive, he was at the game with a hundred witnesses. What about his brother? Would he have killed her for him? Or maybe Owens, after all he said that he liked Colgate, but then now he had James…. The ball was the key but what did it mean?

The last sign looked like a W with two lines coming off of it. It also looked like there was a backwards S… Backwards…. Maybe… If you flipped it over it would be a M with two lines coming off of it…. Or something that looked like a K… M K…. then the other sign… an S and an R….. M K S R….. Michael King Spencer Reid! No it couldn't be! Could this really all have to do with Michael? What did he want? Where was he now? If he was not here then were was he?

Reid jumped up. Everything was starting to make sense; even the crash was making sense to him now! He needed to talk to his team; he needed to tell them what he had figured out. Quickly he grabbed his bag and stuffed the folder back into it and pulled the car keys from his pocket and ran out the door.

As Reid ran down the hallway he looked around. Where was Michael now? Part of him hoping to run into him, and the other part wishing never to see him again in his life, but then that was the norm with people like Michael and Reid. With out even realizing it Reid was now in the SUV and going down the road.

So much Reid wanted to turn on the sirens and push his way through the traffic, but he knew that at the moment that it was not a case of importance and that he could not do it. So he impatiently drove on. With every moment Reid started to gain more worries. Anything could happen since it was Michael, or at least he had something to do with it, he still was not that sure, the ball might not mean what he thought it did….

As he got closer and closer the Police Department he started to get a little nervous. To tell that what he knew would mean he would have to tell they what had been going on with him. But more people could die if he did not tell them.

Finally he stopped in front of the PD and jumped out of the car. He had forgotten all the worries about the police officers and run stare into the room. Quickly he looked around, but he could no see any of his team. Quickly he stopped the first officer he saw, and it just happened to be the one that called gun on him at the crash, but he was worried about that at the moment.

"Where is my team?" Reid asked sharply. "Where did the FBI go?"

"They were called out by James Colgate; he said that his brother was ready to talk…" The officer answered.

With out another word Reid ran back outside and into the car. In a second he was back on the road. He was glad that Kames Colgate did not live far away. When he turned onto the street through he know that something was wrong, there was no other SUV's on the block. If they weren't here then where were they?

Still Reid put the car and park and jumped out. As he moved to the house he noticed that there was someone lying in the yellow grass. Quickly Reid ID-ed the gay as Kenneth Owens because of his fire red hair.

"Mr. Owens?" Reid called as he did not move. "Kenneth Owens?" Then Reid found himself close enough to see that he had a gun shot wound in the front of his head. Fear and rage ran through Reid as he just looked at the young man.

"Oh that god someone is hear!" A woman's voice said from behind. "I just called the police seconds ago… you are with the police?"

"What?" He said jumping and looking at the mid-age woman. "Yeah… I am…. What happened?"

"I was just looking out the window and Kenneth was standing right there and then from a car, over there," She pointed to a spot across the street and to the right a little. "A gun shot rang and then he was…. Dead!"

Reid wanted to ask why she did not seem so bashed up about seeing a man, a neighbor, be killed but he knew that there was more important business at the moment.

"Earlier, a few minutes ago, did you see anyone here? Other SUV's and people?"

"No…"

"The police are going to be here soon, don't touch anything till they do, and keep people away." Reid shouted as he raced back to the car. He had to find were his team was and had to make sure that they were ok.

Knowing that till he found his team they were considered missing person's or at least that was how he felt, he turned on the sirens and raced down the streets. In record time he stopped in front of the D.C. Police Office. Leave the lights on he jumped out and ran inside. Quickly he found the sheriff and pulled him aside.

"Did my team get called out by James Colgate?" He asked.

"Yeah, about an hour ago…"

"Did they say they would be going anywhere else after words?"

"No…"

"Well their missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure they just not out somewhere? Did you call them?"

Reid felt very stupid. Why had he not thought to call them before? With out saying a word he jogged back to the car. Once inside he pulled out his phone and dialed Hotch, no answer; Morgan, no answer; Emily, no answer; JJ, no answer. They were missing.

Putting the car in drive and starting down the road he dialed Garcia. Then she answered and Reid jumped, almost expecting her to be missing to.

"What you need cup-cake?" Garcia's cheery voice almost seemed a sin.

"Garcia can you track Hotch's phone?"

"Yeah…. Why?"

"Do it, I'll be there in a few minutes."

With out another word he hang up and continued to drive. Soon he was at Quantico. He jumped out of the car and ran as fast he could to the BAU. Once there he looked around and found to evidence that his team had been here since they left. So he continued into Garcia's office.

"You got the trace?" Reid asked sliding to a stop.

"Yeah, it says that it is at Capital Building?…. Why do you need to know?"

"The Capital Building…." Reid muttered. "Michael said that we could be together under the President… we could be like him… under the President… the Capital Building… tunnels….. Garcia could you check and see if there is any tunnels under the Capital Building?"

"Um… sure I don't see why…" Garcia muttered as she started to type away like a mad woman. "None…"

"None…. What about…. Old bunkers?"

"Um…Yes! There is a 20 acre Bunker made in the 15 hundreds that is now locked down and abandoned."

"That's where they are!"

"Who?"

"Garcia where might I find the easiest way in?"

"No way?"

"Please!"

"Um… ok…." She started to type again. "Well… it seems that there is an opening on the grounds of the Capital Building…" With that a map appeared on the screen. Reid quickly looked over it and then turned and started out.

"Thank you." He yelled as he rounded the corner and was gone.

Like lightning Reid was in the car again and racing down the street with his sirens on. As cars moved out of his way he moved closer and closer to the Capital Building. As he got closer he started to formulate a plan. He soon decided that he was on his way to visit with… someone; he would figure that out when he got there, and then make his way to the grounds and the entrance. He knew that he would have to give up his gun though, so he decided not to even bring it in.

Then when he was a block away from the Capital Building he stopped and turned off his lights. Then he continued on and soon found himself in the parking lot and soon into the Building. With out his gun, or badge he made his way through the building and then to the grounds. There he followed the map imprinted on his mind and found the entrance to the "underground world".

Then he moved down. It was dark but there was lights hanging from the ceiling that helped him see. He was in a long hallway that looked like it went on for miles. He had to go down it though; it was the only way to save his friends. So quickly he made his way do, everything ran through his mind.

He was in a dark underground world with a potential killer and no weapon. Through Gideon had said once that he did not need a gun to kill a man, all you needed was a good profiler. He had a profile and he could use it…. The thing that unsettled him most was that fact that Michael was most likely the unsub. But no matter what Reid had to find his friends, even if that meant finding his Stacker first….


	6. Chapter 5

**Underground World, Washington, D.C.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reid was sitting on the hard floor of the small cement room. Michael had left about an hour ago and now he was all by himself. As Michael left Reid found the missing door, which was on the wall that he had back into only a foot to his left. Once Michael was gone Reid struggled to his feet, which took many minutes, and got to the door. He tried for half an hour to get out but the door or any other place in the small room was not moving or letting him go.

After he finally decided that it was no use trying any more Reid moved to the back of the room and placed himself across from the door and sat down. There he sat just staring at the door with dark, hating eyes.

The genius looked like hell. He was dirty all over and his hair was wild. Mixed in with the brown was crimson blood. On the left of his head, about an inch from the side of his fore-head was a deep gash that was quite easy to see, even with all his hair. Above his eye was another cut, but it was not the deep, though there was a line of dry blood circling his eyes, and you could see that some had gone on to his eyes lip, but he had whipped it while it was still wet and there was only a red streak.

His cloths were covered in dirt and the shirt had a small tare in the back, like he had been dragged, which he had. Both of his sleeves were rolled up, but the right one had fallen a little and was lower then the left. All in all he looked like he was a prisoner, and there was a sting in side thinking what his friends looked like, and if they were worse then him.

As he sat looking at the door his mind put the pieces of the puzzle together. Everything was making sense now. He understood what was going on and there was a little pit of guilt that he had not thought of all of this before. And also that he had not realized at the first sigh that it was Michael who was in here with him, but then again he had been hit on the head and he was completely confused when he woke up. Now he sat thinking over everything and making a profile, if he wanted out he needed a profile.

_Michael had started to stalk Reid about a year ago. It all started, Reid guessed, when Michael go the mail job. Normally Reid was gone on Saturdays for work, but that day he was not. It was about 2, when the mail normally was delivered and Reid was coming back to his apartment after going to the store. As he stood waiting for the elevator he noticed that the new mail man, Michael, was looking at his to much. Reid did not take it as much and went on with his life. He just figured that he was being paranoid because he worked with things like this all the time. _

_It was another week before Reid saw Michael again. He had gone down to get the mail as it was coming. Like before Michael looked at him a little odd, but once again Reid dismissed it. After all there was nothing to be afraid of in a mail man. _

_This attitude went on for another month and a half on and off when ever Reid was home on a Saturday. Then Michael started to want Reid even more and found excuse to go to Reid's door every day he was delivering the mail. Soon he started to get Reid's schedule and only did it on Saturdays. Now Reid was starting to get a little worried. _

_As this continued for another month Reid started to leave his apartment at one and come back at three, enough time that he would miss the mail. Two months after he started this he started to notice the feeling of being followed once in a while. He dismissed this as being paranoid; even though he knew that he was right on track of the cycle of a stalker. Next was to be a direct hit on Reid to get him. _

_Like Reid thought Michael was devolving and was starting to plan a way to get to him. That was when he started to take Reid's out going mail, and go through it and collect the letters to his mother. In this letters he found out all kinds of thing about his friends, and how he could get the BAU called into a case and what-not. Soon he had everything._

_For the next month and a half, as he planed his little "game" he followed Reid around. He would follow him to work every morning, and follow him home, if he went home, and if not right away he would make sure that he was there when Reid was back into town. And when the Reid's team had a case in Washington D.C. he would follow him then. Reid really started to get used to the dark Blue Honda tracing his every steps. Michael was so obsessed with him that he would switch shifts with Dan so that he would be able to follow. Reid was not sure if Dan knew what his partner was doing, or if he was just being bribe._

_Then finally Michael had a plan. He went and killed Mrs. Colgate and made it look like a suicide and knew that there were some things that suggested other wise. Then he had to make it so that Reid would get split up from the rest of his team, so he bribed Dan. Then Michael followed Reid and Morgan to lunch, Reid had seen the car 3 cars behind his and was still surprised that no one had noticed it following him yet. Anyways he would have had a walky with Dan and when Reid went into the intersection, which the light was green Reid now realized, he told Dan to ram him and make the biggest seen that he could. Michael knew that Reid would be unsettled by this and soon he would end up losing it all together and be sent away. _

_Some how Michael had knew about Kelly, maybe Owens, or James Colgate through some gay guy connection. So he would have sent the Arubix cube to her, which would have been easy working in the mall. Then to make sure that the agents would go to the school and meet Kelly he called up Kenneth and told he to tell them that. Though Owens was a little confused he did it anyways. Some how he also knew that Reid would be there and that he would notice that cub, and eventually figure out his little hit. _

_Then once he noticed that Reid was leaving by himself Michael called Kenneth again and told him to call the police and tell the agents to come over. Thought he was really confused and wondering what was going on he still did but said his name was James, or maybe he told James to do it, one way or another his team would have raced out to the house. _

_At some point in the neighborhood Michael would have jumped out and stopped them though. Reid could not be sure how he did it, but some who he unarmed and got 4 agents into the trunk, and back of his car. Maybe he said that he had Reid, or something like that, and he would kill him if they did not do as he said, but Reid was sure that he had gotten the idea of how to do it from his letters. _

_Then he would have gotten rid of the car, or maybe Dan did it and then he would have went to James and Ken's house. He knew that Ken was starting to suspect something and he needed to make sure that he would not help anyone find them before he was ready. When he parked in front of the house Owens would have recognized him, or something, and went out to talk, but that was when Michael shot him. Reid was not sure why Owens was in the middle of his lawn though, but it didn't matter. _

_Then he would have shot off to a secret entrance to the bunker and would have stashed them and waited for Reid to come. Then Reid came into the darkness and found no way to go but the way Michael wanted him to. Then when Reid past a spot in the wall Michael let a cage door fall, trapping Reid. That was when he started to run and panic. The next thing he knew he had fallen right into Michael's trap. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch, Morgan, JJ, and Emily sat in a small cement room with one light hanging from the ceiling. There was nothing in the room and the door was in the center of one of the four walls surrounding them. Each person looked different, but there was not one person who was fine.

Out of everyone Morgan looked the worst. _It was because when that guy tried to get them out of the car at gun point he had made a big seen. He jumped out of the car and tried to throw down the guy, but he was too quick and he had moved and before he could make another move he was whacked on the head with the butt of the gun and knocked to the ground. Then he was kick many times. Then used as a dummy and everyone was told to leave their guns and if they tried anything that Morgan would be killed, by now he was being help up with a gun to his head._

So in that light he had a gash on the top of his head and a cracked lip and there was a line of blood coming out of his mouth. His shirt was also ripped from when the guy pulled him to his feet.

_With their friend in trouble each person did as they were told. Then the guy ordered Hotch to give up his other gun. Hotch refused and said what other gun. But it was like the guy knew everything. Hotch continued to deny it though and with Morgan still in his arms he moved to Hotch and swept his foot under Hotch and he fell to the ground, hitting his head so hard on the ground he was knocked out. _

Because of the fall Hotch had blood down his neck and a wound on the back of his head. There were also the signs that he had been dragged in his fine black suit which was now torn.

_Then with Hotch down the guy ordered JJ, who was closest to get Hotch's guy, which was now in plan view. She did so, but took to long to get over there, worried like any one would be. When she was in arms reach the guy swung the guy at her and hit her check. She fell to the ground he ordered her to get the gun, still. Quickly she did and then throw it away from the group afraid to hold it for to long._

Unlike the boys she was not bleeding but a pretty bad bruise was forming across her right check, and her hair was matted and there was dirt and other things in it.

_Once everyone was disarmed he ordered them all to his truck. Once there the trunk opened automatically and they found the back row seats were gone and there was just a large trunk enough room to fit them all. In the front of the trunk were four flex cuffs. _

_The guy shoved the gun into Morgan's head and whispered in a harsh voice, "Grab them and put them on them!" _

_Knowing that his life was in jeopardy Morgan did exactly as he was told and with out the guy telling him to he also slipped a pair onto himself. Then the guy tightened them and pushed Morgan to the trunk and told them all the get into it. So they did and once the three were sitting uncomfortably the guy said that if they did anything then Hotch would die, the weird thing was he used Hotch, and not Hotchner another sign that he some how know them. Then he shut the trunk and went to the still unconscious Hotch and slipped the cuffs on and then pulled him to the car by the neck of his shirt. _

_When he opened the trunk Emily jumped at him hoping to knock him out or something. But like with Morgan he was too quick and was out of the way before Emily was even off the back of the truck. Hitting nothing Emily then found herself falling to the ground, and she found it with a thud. _

Hitting the ground had completely messing up Emily's hair and there was a bruise on her fore-head. Her cloths were also a little ripped from scrapping the ground.

_As Emily fought with the head injury the guy throw Hotch into the car and then forced Emily up and tossed her in with them. Then he ordered then to lay down and that he would have to problem shooting one of them to show that he was not kidding. So they did as he told them and then the car drove off. A few minutes later they all heard a gun shot, and they thought of the worst. The first thing that they thought was that it was Reid; he was the only team member not here. Why would the guy not adduct him as well? Then the next thing that they knew they had driven into darkness and could not see out the windows anymore. _

_Then the car stopped and backed up to a normal size door and stopped about two feet from it. Then the trunk opened and the guy was standing there was a smile. He pulled each person off the back and forced them into the small room that they were in now and then left and that was were they sat all "alone" for the last 6 or more hours._

"Why isn't Reid here?" Morgan asked for the third time in the last minute. No one had an answer for him though so they stayed quite. "Why would he leave one of us out there to find us?" He added this time hoping to get a response.

"Maybe the unsub doesn't know about him?" Emily suggested finally hoping to stop Morgan from asking the same question again in a few seconds.

"Why would he not know about Reid, He seemed to know everything else!" Morgan argued.

Emily sighed and adjusted her bond hands. Why did she answer? She knew that there was no answer to it with out another question, now she had just pushed herself into the conversation. "Maybe he doesn't…. maybe he just got lucky called Hotch, Hotch?" She said quickly thinking of it.

"But there were other things that showed knowledge." Morgan once again fought back. He was acting like this was any other case, and that they were not part of it.

"Like what?" JJ asked seeing what Emily had gotten herself into and deciding to join to help her.

"Well he seemed to know that we would all give up if one of us was in danger. He know that we would do it rather then let the other die." Morgan said.

"Wouldn't most?" JJ asked.

"Maybe…" Morgan said.

Even though they all knew that there was some connection to them that they did not know in a way they all where hoping that there wasn't.

"Maybe it has something to do with the case…" Emily suggested.

"We should go over it again. Try and get a profile…" Morgan said agreeing with Emily JJ nodded. The three of them looked to Hotch, hoping that he would say something, but he didn't even look up so they went on with out him.

Hotch had not said anything after he woke up about 3 hours ago. The first thing that he had said was what had happened while he was out. Having no other choose the others told him about Emily and the gun shot and everything else. After that he just sat there looking at the ground or his hands, or something. No one knew why though.

Even though they had not said that they thought that it was Reid who was shot, Hotch had thought that just like the others. Now he was in a deep depression about it. He knew that he had said some things today that were mean to him. He had yelled at him, and had not answered a question to the full of his extent, and now that he thought about it Reid had probably thought into it and had realized the loop hole that was left and thought that Hotch really did not like him.

Why did Reid have to have died today? There was still hope that he was not dead, but no matter how much he thought that he could not think other wise. All the facts fit. Even though he was not listening to his team, he was going over everything that had happened today in his head. There was something not right about it. Reid had gotten into a crash, which was odd. There was an odd cub thing with a weird symbol on it, and there was just something fishy going on.

There was also the fact that he could have sworn that there was a car that looked a lot like the one that adducted them following them earlier. He just dismissed that as a coincidence though. Now that he though about it, it might not have been that much of one though. As he thought further back he started to realize hat he had seen that car many times around the city, but the weird thing was that every time he seemed to be with Reid. His mind continued to go over this and there started to shine a hidden light, there might still be time to save Reid, and to set things right… if first he could save himself and the rest of his team.

Then with a bang the door swung open. Everyone jumped and stopped talking. Hotch did not look at the door like the others though.

"How are you doing?" He asked in a creepy satisfied voice.

"You si…" Morgan spat but Hotch cut him off.

"How long have you been stalking Reid?" He asked and every eye was on him. Now Hotch lifted his head and locked eyes with the guy.

"What?" Morgan, JJ, and Emily said as one.

"Very good Agent Hotchner." The guy smiled and used Hotch's title and real name with showed that he respected him for that.

"Where is he?" Hotch asked in his normal stern voice.

"His safe. I can't say the same for you though."

"Why not?"

"You were just the bait. Now that I have him I have no need for you any more."

"But you do."

"I do?"

"Yes. With out us Reid will become a lifeless fool. That's what happens when you take someone's friends from them."

"Who says that I don't want to break him?"

"If you kill us he will fight for revenge and to avenge us that would mean to kill the one who killed us, you."

"I will tell him Dan did it."

"Do you really think that he will believe you?" The unsub was quiet. "Let us free and then you will have Reid and be alive."

"And why would I do that?"

"You can get money from it if you want."

"But you will work to get Spencer back."

"Yes, but we don't know were this is. It will take years to find it, and by the time we do you will have left the city, the state, the country."

"Maybe…" With that he turned and left and the room fell silent for many minutes.

"How did you know?" JJ finally asked and Hotch explained it all to them.


	7. Chapter 6

Reid's half open eyes focused on the door and the chance to get out. He had been working and he thought he had a profile that Gideon would be proud of. He just hoped that it would work; it would be his only chance to help his friends. The only thing he wished that he could add was that he would be saved as well, but at the moment he could not insure that. But if to save his friends he had to give himself to Michael then he would do it.

There was also one thing that he knew that the others didn't; when he left he left Garcia with the knowledge that the team was missing, and the location he thought that they were at. Now he had been gone for many hours and she would expect the worse. If she could convince someone, which Reid was sure that she could, she was good at that stuff and she had so much evidence, to come here and find them Reid was sure that they would all get out in time.

The thing was he was not sure if his friends would be safe 'till then. He knew that Michael had no use for them now, they were just being used as bait, and he had not emotional ties to them, or anything that would keep them alive. That meant that as soon as he could he would need to try and get them to be let go.

With all this in his mind he started to drift off. He had not slept since the night before getting Colgate's case. That was so long ago, he was really not sure what time it was. For all he knew it could be morning the next day, or even night, it was really hard to keep track of time when you could see no light, and you were knocked out for half of it.

Reid had to fight the sleep, though; he could not fall asleep and jeopardize missing the chance to save his friends. Minutes past and his eyes would fall, then he would jolt them open again, then they would fall and he would do it again. He just wished that there was something that he could do to keep himself awake. Then he thought of something and stood up. Starting to pass in the small room Reid found himself getting less tired. Though he did find it hard with his bound feet, but he could move very slowly. Now all he had to do was pass 'till Michael decided to come in and talk to him.

That was not as long as he had expected. In about 10 minutes the door opened and Michael stepped in. Reid stopped moving and stared at him. Now that the two were standing Reid was an inch taller then his "friend".

"Your friends have brought up a good point." He said chillingly.

"And what is that?" Reid asked trying not to let any tiredness, sadness, or anything else fill his voice, he thought he did a good job at him.

"They think I should ransom them." Michael responded.

"Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. The thing I want to know is there anyone who could track up down during or after the ransom?"

"No, you have the most elite team of Profiler right here."

"What about Penelope Garcia? Isn't she good at what she does?"

"Yes, but as long as you don't use any technology, like a phone, unless it is disposable, or anything that can be traced with a computer then she is no help." This reminded his of what Hotch did with Dowd, trashing one of his own though it wasn't all true, or bad, at least Garcia wasn't here to heard it, and no one would ever know he had said it.

"So you really think that I can get away with it?"

"Yeah. There are so many people who can get away with things like thins, in fact 25 of adductor and Ransoms are never caught. That isn't including the 50 that are never reported." Reid rumpled off making up a higher number then was real so that Michael would think that he had more of a chance.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you have the FBI team that catches the most down here being ransomed." This was going very good.

"Ok, how much do you think I can get?"

"Over 50,000 easily."

"100,000?"

"Maybe…"

"Ok then." With that Michael turned and was ready to leave.

"What!" Reid called. Michael turned. "Do you think there would be any chance that I can see them one last time? If you let me, I will willingly follow you anywhere, and be like your… partner."

Michael seemed to lighten up by this and with a huge smile said, "You can see them now. But," The smile faded, "If you try and tell them anything, anything I will kill them all, right there and then."

Reid nodded. Michael grabbed his arm and nearly dragged him out of the room because he was moving so fast. Reid did not say anything, he was not going to mess this up. As they entered the hallway Reid found that there was nothing on it that gave him any idea were they were. The walls were cement like everything else and from the ceiling every 10 feet was a old hanging light. It was a lot wider, though. It was like a truck could fit though. Also along the walls every few feet were doors. Then he can to a large car size door.

Michael pulled him to the far side of it then pressed a button much like a garage door opener and the door opened much like a garage door. About 15 feet into the other cement room was a small door. It was like this was a garage and that was the door into the house.

Michael pulled him into the "garage" and to the door. Pulling out a set of keys he then unlocked and opened the door. Inside he found Hotch, Morgan, Emily, and JJ. All looked as bad as him, if not better. They looked like they had been talking before now they stared at the door. It took them a few seconds then they realized that it was Reid standing with their capturer. Everyone looked happy, but sad.

"You're not dead!" Emily was the first one to speak.

Before Reid or anyone else could say something else Michael said, "Spencer has just convinced me to ransom you." Once again everyone's light up. "You can have ten minutes with then Spency then you will never see them again."

With a large smile Michael pushed Reid into the room, and he feel to the ground. Then he shut the door and leaned against it.

"Reid!" Everyone called as he hit the ground with no way to stop himself.

He was fine, just a little more banged up, but not as bad as most the rest of his body.

"I'm fine." He said pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Reid, what does he mean, last time we see you?" Morgan asked seeing that he was okay.

"I'm not going with you. I am staying with Michael. We are…are Partners now." Reid said trying to but as much as he could into that little sentence as he could, like Michael's name, and the fact that he was his stalker.

"We know Reid!" JJ said referring to the stalker part.

"Reid!" Hotch said from his stop the farthest away. "I did not mean anything that I said with Dowd. I don't remember everything I said, but I do know that I lied about everything!" Michael was listening harder now, trying to find any secret meaning in this.

"I knew Hotch." Reid said, he was glade Hotch had said something because that had crossed his mind many times. "I understand how you feel now. You have to say things about people that you love to survive. Please tell Garcia that I am sorry about the trash I had to talk, it was necessary, and true." He added looking over his shoulder at Michael. "She is just a computer nerd who can't do anything unless it has a computer in it."

"Just like you are a nerd who can't do anything unless it is written in a text book." Hotch said letting Reid know that he understood what he was saying.

Everyone else was confused, though. Hotch and Reid had not told them the full story of what happened the ER. Just the important stuff like Reid got Hotch's gun, and then shot Dowd. Hotch had told Gideon the whole story, though, but that didn't matter since he was not here. No one said anything because they were good enough profilers that they could tell that the two were talking in some kind of code, they just hoped that Michael wouldn't catch on.

"Right Reid you had to do what you had to do." Morgan said nodding in a way that said that they understood what was going on but not what was being said.

"I just hope Garcia will see it that way." Reid muttered tilting his head and looking down, then looking at Morgan with out moving his head. Then dropping his eyes again saying that he would understand later.

"Time's up!" Michael said and Reid was not sure if it had really been ten minutes or if he was just getting suspicious of what was being said.

Everyone quickly rattled off a quick good bye and Reid was pulled to his feet and dragged out of the room. Everyone was silent for a few minutes making sure that they would be out of earshot, if they could really hear through the cement.

"Garcia knows where we are." Hotch quickly translated. Everyone wanted to ask how he knew and what that conversation as about but no one dared it, now was not the time.

"How long do you think we have?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, it depends on how long we have been gone. We just have to keep with this ransom plan 'til they come."

Everyone nodded and it fell silent. It was like everyone was afraid that if they said anything then the plan would be ruined.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alfred Lord Tennyson once said, ****"Knowledge comes, but wisdom lingers."**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Garcia watched as the FBI team's walked through the bull pen. She was hoping to see Hotch or Reid or Morgan or JJ or Emily amongst them, but they were not. The words Reid had said to her still swam through her head and she could not get them out. The location Reid had made her dig up was still on her screen and she just stood in her door way worried.

Then a aged woman walked up. Everyone knew her as Section Chief Strauss. "Where is Agent Hotchner and his team?" She asked harshly.

"Gone! Like I have been trying to tell everyone for the last 6 hours! Reid came in said they were missing got me to look up this bunker," she tried to her computers to show it but she was stopped.

"We have no evidence that they are really gone!" Strauss snapped and Garcia stopped and turned slowly.

"You think they just left! They would do that!" Garcia cried.

"We don't know. Until we get real evidence there is nothing I can do." As she turned another agent ran up to her.

"Ma'am, I think you should here this…" He said then turned and started back to the bull pen.

Strauss looked at Garcia then the two raced after him. When they got to his desk he said, "This call just came it, it was from a disposable cell."

Then he pressed play on his computer and a chilling voice said, "I have your special agents Hotchner, Prentiss, Morgan, and Jareau. You can get them back by the payment of $100,000. I will contact you in an hour." Then it went silence.

Garcia looked at Strauss and with cold eyes and a hard voice, "Do we have evidence enough now?"

Strauss just looked down and nodded, ashamed that she had not believed Garcia. With that Garcia turned and raced back to her office and in a second she had the map of the bunker down to the Section Chief. With the same speed as the analyst Strauss pulled together a team of agents, swat, and what ever else she thought that they would need. Then the large group raced off for the Capital Building.

Once there they all filled into the grounds and blocked the entrance, and got ready to go in. They also had vans with all kinds of equipment in them including a heat sensor. They scanned and scanned the large area of the bunker 'til they finally found a hot spot with 4 people. A little south of that hot spot was a hot spot with two people. They figured that the one with for was the agents and the other was the unsubs.

Knowing that they sent the teams in. The quiet, empty place was soon filled with knows of foot steps. Listening to a voice on the radio the FBI and swat found their way to the suspected doors. The one with the agents was like a garage door, which was odd. Slowly and carefully they opened it. Once it was open they raced in to find another normal door. It was locked. Quickly with out any hassle they pulled out a metal "door-banger-thing". And got the door open no hassle.

Like they had expected the four missing agents were sitting there tied up. With out hesitating they FBI raced to them and cut the flexi-cuffs off and pulled them out and to safety.

As that team went to the rescue another raced off to the other door. They counted to 5 then banged open this one as well. Inside they found two men standing there. One was on the ground and it looked it his feet were bound and they could not see his hands, and the other was standing and completely untouched. It was easy to see that the one on the floor was another victim. Also the agents recognized him as SSA Spencer Reid.

Right when the man saw the FBI he grabbed Reid up and held in front of him. Then he pulled at a gun that had been hidden and no one was really sure of where it came from, and put it to Reid's head. Reid flinched at the touch of the cold metal.

"You lied to me. That Analyst could find me!" Michael snapped into the geniuses ear.

"You asked if she could trace you if you did the ransom, you never asked if she knew were I was." Reid said, trying to said brave, but there was a hit of fear in his voice.

"How dare you! You tricked me!" Michael snapped back.

"Listen we have no proof that you killed anyone. If you give up now you will only be put away from kidnap." One of the agents said.

"Listen to them Michael, you can't get out of here alive unless you give up. You shot me and they shot you." Reid stuttered.

"But if they shot at me, you will be shot as well." Michael laughed like he did not know that he was going to die.

"Don't do anything funny, we have the others, you lose." The same agent said.

"I could care less about those fools. I only care about Spencer."

"You can't win this." Reid said.

"Would you rather be shot by me, or them, Spencer? Your fellows you're your lover?" Michael laughed tightening his grip on the gun.


	8. Chapter 7

Hotch let the other agents pull him and the others 'til they found themselves back into the light. It was so bright and he figured that it was around noon. Around them was so many people you would have thought it was the President was adducted not a few FBI agents. Hotch's eyes quickly scanned over everyone. The first one he noticed was Garcia, who was sprinting right toward them. Along with Garcia came a few medics ready to treat them. There was also Agent Strauss and many other agents that he recognized. He did not see Reid anywhere, not even in or by one of the many ambulances. Quickly he stepped closer to the Section chief.

"Where is Reid?" He asked sharply, looking over to see the medics were gathering Emily and JJ and trying to pry Garcia off of Morgan. There was also a medic next to him trying to get him to go with him. When he touched his arm Hotch pulled away, though.

"Dr. Reid was with you?" She said then looked like she was about to order him to go with the paramedic. Then she stopped and put her finger to her ear. Looking grave she said, "They found Dr. Reid. His being held at gun point…"

"What!" Hotch shouted and everyone stopped talking for a second then went back to their business but everything stay quiet to Hotch. "Tell them to Shot Michael! He won't give in. To save Reid you have to shot him!"

"Agent Hotchner this is not you call." Strauss barked.

"Please shot him!" Hotch yelled and turned as if he was going to run back into the bunker.

Before he could go anywhere the medic and one of the many agents grabbed him and pulled him off. He tried with all his might to get loss, the whole time yelling to shot Michael, but he was too weak and could not get loss. When they got to the ambulance they made Hotch sit on the edge and as the agent held him, the medic looked over him.

By this time Hotch had given up his struggle.

Then the medic finished looking him over and said, "There seems to be no internal damage but the wound on the back of your head is going to need stitches. I'm going to check what's going on with the others. Then get him to the hospital with any of them who need to go." He added to the agent, who continued to hold Hotch.

When the medic was gone the grip of the man slipped and Hotch pushed him to the ground. Then he grabbed his gun that was at his side and raced off. He ran through the maze of people and soon found himself back in the darkness. He remembered every turn he had made to get out and retraced his steps. Before he knew it he was passing the door he had come out of. His target was the door in which like 10 people surrounded a few feet down the hall.

As he pushed through the swat team he could hear a punch of people running after him. He then found himself next to another agent with his gun on Michael. To see Reid the way he almost killed Hotch. He was standing with his bound arms partly up, and his head tilted from the gun that was pressed to it. The fear on his face was the worst part.

Hearing the people chasing him getting closer Hotch know that soon the agent next to him would jump on him.

Seeing Hotch Michael laughed and asked, "Hello Hotch, are _you_ going to shot Spencer?"

Knowing what he had to do, Hotch locked eyes with Reid. Understand Hotch's unspoken question Reid swallowed hard and took a big breath. Then he shut his eyes and lowered him arms.

"Yes." Hotch said and aimed the gun carefully and then Bang!

The bullet moved quickly through the air and hit Reid in the left shoulder just above the heart. What the others didn't see, was the bullet go through Reid's back and hit Michael right in the heart. Then the two bodies feel to the ground. Reid almost fell straight forward, and Michael fell to the right. The two's blood mixed across the floor.

Then Hotch was tackled by the agent next to him and the gun was pulled out of his hand. Hotch struggled to get to Reid and make sure he was ok, but the agents wouldn't let him go. Two of them pulled him off and down the dark tunnel. Hotch shouted Reid's name and struggled all the way to the entrance. As they left the bunker a punch of Paramedics ran in.

Still pulling to get free Hotch could hear Emily and JJ both shouting. "Hotch, where is Reid?" "Is Reid ok?" "Let him go?" "Hotch why are they pulling you?" "What happened?" As he looked around he could see the two girls being held back by agents. He could not find Morgan or Garcia, though, but knew that Morgan had probably been taken to the hospital and Garcia would have gone with him so that he was not alone.

The agents pulled Hotch to one of the many black SUV's that was on the lawn and pushed him in. Staring out the tinted window he continued to yell even though he knew that they could not hear him. He also could see Emily and JJ continue to yell and pull, but he could not hear them.

Then he saw over the heads off the paramedics and agents and swat Reid being cared out of the hole on a stretcher. He was alive, though, he could see that. Behind his was another stretcher with Michael on it. But Hotch knew that he had already been pronounced dead. Hotch banged on the window yelling for Reid but he was loaded into an ambulance and was gone in seconds.

Stopping yelling Hotch watched the van until he could not see it any more. Then he looked to see Strauss and another agent walking to the window. The agent pushed a button on the remote he was holding and the window rolled down half way.

"That was reckless." Strauss snapped.

"I did what I had to do." Hotch said in his normal strong voice.

"You could have killed him!" Strauss barked back.

"But I didn't."

"You could have!"

"We both know that he was either going to be shot by Michael or anyone else in the room, and I just wanted to make sure that when he was he would live."

"You are right about that."

"I saved his life."

"We will talk about this later. Right now we are going to take you to the hospital, ok."

"Ok."

With that Strauss and the other agent got into the car and they drove off. The drive to the Hospital was not long and before Hotch knew it he was in an examining room with a man putting a needle through his head. When he was finally done he left the room and Strauss, who had been sitting in the chair across the exam table, stood.

"How's Morgan?" Hotch asked calmly and she looked taken back. He knew she had expected his first question to be about Reid.

"His good. He only needed stitches on the top of his head. His with you other agents waiting on Reid." She answered calmly as well.

"What about Reid?"

She sighed and said, "He is in surgery right now, but they say that he should be fine. It was a… a good shooting."

"No investigation?"

"You can go wait with the others now."

"Can I tell them what happened?" Hotch asked even though he would have told them even if he wasn't suppose to.

"Yes."

With that Hotch got off the table and left the room, and was lead by an agent to the emergency room waiting room. When he got there he found Morgan, JJ, Emily, Garcia and a punch of others agents. Hotch was not sure if they were there for Reid or to watch all of them.

The team nodded to each other, but did not say a word. Hotch knew that everyone wanted to ask what had happened but knew that it was not there place to ask. Once Hotch took a seat he went into the story.

It seemed like hours past before a doctor came over to them. "Y'all here for Spencer Reid?" He asked in a surprising southern accent. Reid's team all stood and the other agents looked sharply at him. "Spencer is doing fine. He is tired, though, and I really think unless you have to see him then you shouldn't."

"I need to see him!" Hotch said sharply and the four agreed.

Nodding the doctor lead them to Reid's room. Inside Reid was on the bed with his eyes half open. When they walked in he turned his head slightly and smiled. Hotch moved to the side of the bed and placed his hands next to the young agent. Morgan stood next to him and the girls took a spot on the other side of the bed.

"I am so sorry Reid." Hotch said after a long silence.

"It's ok. There was no other way was, there?" Reid said in a weak voice.

"No… maybe not." Hotch said trying to sound confident.

"Stop it, man; we all know that you saved the kids life." Morgan said with a huge smile, making both Hotch and Reid feel better.

"How are you feeling?" JJ then asked sweetly.

"Like I was shot." Reid said sharply but after only a second a large smile was on his face and they all laughed softly. "What about you guys?"

"Fine." Emily said.

"Perfect." JJ laughed.

"I would be better if I was the one who killed that --#-." Morgan laughed looking at Hotch, who smiled lightly.

"Great knowing that you are good." Hotch then said.

"Listen…. I am so sorry this all happened…" Reid said his mood becoming grave.

"Kid, it was not your fault Michael did this to us…" Morgan said sharply.

"Yes it is. I should have said something. The man has been following me around for months and I knew he was on the verge of doing something like this. I could have stopped it from happening."

"No you couldn't. He was a stalker unless he was jailed he would have found a way." Emily said.

"You could not have known that he was going to do this." Garcia said kinds placing her hand on his leg.

"Yes I could. I'm a profiler. Isn't that what we're supposed to do? Predict the unsub's next move?"

"Yes, but this is not your fault!" JJ said sharply.

"Ok, it was your fault!" Hotch said and everyone stopped breathing and just stared at him. "This was your fault, fine. Then when I shot you I got you back for all the misery that we were cause. Now we are fair.!"

Everyone lightened up at the sight of where he was going with this. Reid looked down remembering something.

"I think everything is my fault." He muttered.

"No, kid, you don't want anyone else to be at fault and be hurt." Hotch said and bent down and hugged Reid with a tear in his eye. After a long second he pulled up and whipped a crystal tear from his check.

"You should get some sleep." Garcia said seeing Reid's eyes getting heavier.

"So should all of you. I am sure no has gotten sleep in who-knows-how-long." Reid said.

With that said they all gave there good byes and left the room to find a place to sleep. No one wanted to go home, but they know that they had to. So they all left, and everyone ended up at Hotch's house, which was closest to the hospital. Scattered across couches and chairs the 5 FBI works fell into a hard sleep that was long over due. And though they were all still shaken up from the day, or was it two, they slept well with the satisfaction of catching a murderer and a stalker and making it out with everyone still alive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There might be a prologue coming. If you want it.


End file.
